This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment accounts are used by consumers to perform numerous different transactions including, for example, purchasing products (e.g., goods and/or services) from merchants, etc. In certain instances, unauthorized persons or entities attempt to use payment accounts to cause unauthorized transactions. As such, merchants to which purchase transactions are directed and issuers of payment accounts employ authentication and authorization techniques to limit the number of unauthorized purchase transactions. For example, consumer signatures are compared to reference signatures on the back of payment cards, and/or personal identification numbers (PINs) are used to facilitate authorization of the purchase transactions. It is further known for the issuers, and/or payment networks through which the transactions are routed, to offer additional authentication services for particular types of transactions, such as, for example, Internet transactions. One example service includes 3 Domain Secure (3DS) protocols, by which consumers enter consumer-specific identifiers to an issuer-provided prompt before online transactions can be authorized.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.